


Le bon mot

by Kalincka



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: (and if I have faith to write a sequel), (and the ship), And Freud agrees, Basically they hate-speak to each other and it's great, I freaking love those two, Jung is so ANGRY, Jung is still asleep in Big Ben and the team must wake him up, Jung realizes he is fucked up, Loss of Powers, M/M, Post-Freudian Sleep, Prompt Fic, Tesla has no fucking clue of what is happening, also there's some Freud & Tapputi friendship because those two are an absolute brotp, and by "the team" I mean Freud, and i love him, kinda pre-relationship if you squint
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Vous savez ce qui est plus horrible que de se faire réveiller par votre pire ennemi ? Se faire réveiller par votre pire ennemi, et se trouver incapable de l'anéantir.





	Le bon mot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The good word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835201) by [Kalincka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka)



> Fic basée sur le prompt “things you said at the kitchen table”. Bon, alors, vous verrez, y'a pas (plus) vraiment de table... Mais y'a des chaises. Et ça se passe dans une cuisine.
> 
> Pour @rain_flicker sur twitter, qui a décidément le don pour partager mes headcanons et des supers prompts sur ssf.
> 
> (Et cette fic était censée être un drabble mais au final je me suis emballée... J'aime tellement ce duo !!)

— Bon. On est tous d’accord pour oublier cette nuit et faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé ?

— Non, moi j’ai des questi-

— Parfait ! Alors tout le monde retourne à son poste et SE TAIT.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Churchill claqua du poing sur la table, dispersant les plus intelligents (à savoir, Curie et Darwin) vers d’autres pièces et laissant un Tesla confus accoudé à la table de la cuisine. Einstein, pas très convaincu, demanda alors d’une voix méfiante l’inévitable :

— Et pour lui ?

Son doigt alla, fatalement, pointer le problème que son mentor avait voulu passer sous silence.

Carl Jung, sereinement endormi (« complètement défoncé » avait souligné Tapputi) et renversé en arrière sur l’une des chaises de la cuisine, était encore branché à Z3 sans aucun changement. Freud, assis juste à côté, plissait les yeux pour observer le fonctionnement du casque sur sa tête, et l’ordinateur de la troupe était encore plongé dans un coma suffisant pour ne pas protester quant à son utilisation douteuse.

Churchill passa deux doigts pincés sur ses lèvres :

— On oublie tout.

— Il a essayé de me tuer ! protesta Einstein en écartant les bras d’un air scandalisé.

— Tout.

— Mais-

— J’AI DIT TOUT.

Soudainement, Freud agita la main vers eux, l’air sincèrement intrigué par le câble qu’il avait saisi :

— Vous pouvez y aller, je m’en charge.

— Parfait ! Einstein, va faire tes devoirs.

— Mais j’ai pas de devo-

Avant même qu’il ne puisse finir, Churchill lui prit le poignet d’une main de fer, l’entraînant à sa suite en claquant la porte sur leurs talons.

— … Est-ce que quelqu’un va m’expliquer ce qui se passe ?! lança finalement Tesla en levant les mains au ciel.

Tapputi haussa les épaules comme si la question concernait un détail mineur de sa vie. Elle aurait sûrement passé un bras engageant autour des épaules de Tesla, si celui-ci n’avait pas émis des étincelles dès qu’elle avait approché une main.

— Hé. Je t’expliquerai si tu veux, l’insomniaque.

Elle fit quelque chose qui s’apparentait, sûrement, à un clin d’œil.

— En _privé_ …

Un éclair incontrôlé fracassa la table de la cuisine en deux.

Tapputi se retrouva assise en équilibre sur une chaise à moitié brisée, et Tesla, lui-même surpris par ce qu’il venait de faire, tomba par terre ; le sol noir, jonché de bris de bois, afficha une unique trace zébrée. Insensible aux dégâts, Freud continuait son observation du casque.

— J-je dois y aller ! s’exclama Tesla en disparaissant vivement par la porte.

— Pas drôle, grommela la chimiste en croisant les bras.

Elle glissa un coup d’œil vers son collègue, trop absorbé par le _Dream Intruder 2000_ pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit.

— Hé, psychiatrogénie. T’as besoin d’un truc ?

— Non, non, marmonna l’intéressé en débranchant curieusement un câble (ce qui ne fit rien à l’état de leur… nouveau voisin ? prisonnier ? prisonnier, c’était un bon mot.)

— Bon, bah. Tu sais où me trouver.

— Dans la cave.

— Tu l’as dit, bouffi.

La porte claqua pour la quatrième fois, laissant un silence étrange dans la cuisine.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’il farfouillait au milieu des câbles, des boutons et des voyants lumineux sans rien y comprendre. Cette machine lui donnait mal à la tête, et Freud était encore plus reconnaissant de savoir que Z3 n’était pas sorti de sa veille inopinée pour hurler à la violation de ses programmes.

Certes, il avait été drôle de laisser Jung roupiller comme un imbécile pendant le reste de la nuit, de le filmer en train de rire bêtement sur sa chaise en bavant (rêvant de quoi, au juste ?), mais le lever du soleil avait marqué un terme à cette distraction. Churchill avait réclamé une réunion d’urgence, sonnant la fin des festivités, et maintenant… Maintenant, il fallait le réveiller.

La question étant de savoir _comment_. Sérieusement, comment arrêter un tel casque ? Comment sortir du monde des rêves ? Était-il enfermé là-dedans pour toujours ? Peut-être que cela lui ferait un bel objet de décoration dans son bureau. « Névroses non réprimées », juste à côté de son canapé.

Freud débrancha le dernier câble, ayant éliminé toutes les autres manipulations. Les ronflements s’arrêtèrent juste après.

_Ha !_

Retenant son souffle, il attendit. Le réveil n’était plus très loin…

Il compta longtemps. Au bout de la dixième seconde, toujours rien n’avait changé.

— Pourquoi il se réveille pas ? grommela-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il avait tout touché ! (Sans mauvais jeu de mot.) Les boutons, les câbles, le pavé numérique, il avait tout enfoncé et pressé jusqu’à ce qu’il obtienne un résultat. Sans effet. La seule chose qu’il n’avait pas modifiée était l’antenne, toujours posée en haut de Big Ben ; mais il aurait été insensé d’aller la faire bouger, elle n’était qu’un moyen de rassembler les rêves des autres – pas de couper le contact.

Toujours sur ses gardes, il s’approcha lentement. Jung ne semblait vraiment pas remonter à la surface. Il bavait toujours, ce qui était drôle, et il avait toujours ce graffiti sur le front, ce qui était encore plus drôle car c’était son idée. Mais il ne se réveillait pas.

Alors Freud enfonça un doigt dans sa joue.

Mais rien.

Son alter-ego (oh, l’ironie de ce terme) se contenta de grommeler dans son sommeil, pas le moins du monde affecté. Il lui tira la bouche. Pas de réaction. Quand il appuya sur sa narine droite, toute sa tête pencha vers la gauche, entraînée sous la pression. Agacé, Freud lui claqua le front.

Il ne vit pas venir le coup de poing.

Brutale et sans pitié, l’attaque le fit reculer de plusieurs pas et il porta une main à son visage sous le choc. Au moment où il étouffait un « Aow ! » plaintif, il prit brièvement conscience d’un bruit de métal heurtant violemment le sol, comme si on le jetait avec rage par terre ; et quand il leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir et esquiver un nouveau coup, il comprit que Jung était désormais réveillé.

Et pas très content.

— Toi ! grogna-t-il avec une hargne sans précédent.

Si Freud eut l’intelligence de se baisser pour éviter la main qui mourrait d’envie de lui lacérer le visage, il n’eut pas celle de calmer le jeu.

— On dirait que quelqu’un s’est levé du pied gauche, ironisa-t-il avec la même colère.

— Je vais te tuer, et puis après je vais tuer cette sale clique d’imbéciles qui t’entoure, et après je vais tuer ce sale gamin–

— Alors : non ?

Il bondit en arrière pour esquiver un nouveau poing, attrapant une chaise pour s’en servir de bouclier. Jung ricana de manière un peu trop mauvaise, amusé par l’idée qu’il puisse s’en sortir comme ça, avant de porter deux doigts à sa tempe dans un geste un peu trop familier.

— Pathétique ! Mes pouvoirs vont t’anéantir et je jetterai ton corps inanimé dans une POUBELLE !

Pendant un instant, Freud pensa qu’une utilisation prolongée de la machine devait sûrement avoir des effets secondaires, au vu de l’état complètement instable dans lequel se trouvait son ex-associé : sa crise de nerf était belle et bien décuplée. En plus de le rendre totalement hystérique, qui sait si cette amplification agissait de la même manière sur ses pouvoirs ?

Jung tenta de lancer une attaque mentale.

Tenta.

Puisque si l’Ombre sembla foncer sur Freud sitôt qu’elle fut invoquée, elle s’évanouit dès qu’elle entra en contact avec la chaise qui lui servait de bouclier.

— … Quoi ? balbutia Jung en affichant une expression franchement perplexe.

Il tenta encore une fois. Encore une fois, l’Ombre s’échoua sur la chaise en se désagrégeant comme de l’écume.

Freud se sentit sourire.

— Il… Semble que tes pouvoirs ne marchent pas, remarqua-t-il d’un ton volontairement moqueur.

— N’importe quoi ! protesta aussitôt l’autre en tapant par réflexe du pied.

Nouvelle tentative. Nouvel échec, et pire encore : l’attaque se dissolut avant même de toucher quoi que ce soit, trop fatiguée pour persister.

Freud baissa sa chaise, se sentant désormais parfaitement en sécurité. La tête de Jung valait son pesant d’or.

— C’est… Impossible ! s’écria ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah, Jung. On dirait que tu surestimes tes capacités.

— Imbécile ! Je peux toujours t’étrangler à mains nues !

Alors qu’il allait à nouveau se jeter sur lui, le psychiatre se contenta d’esquisser un sourire vengeur, portant à son tour deux doigts à sa tempe :

— Et je peux toujours te redonner un aperçu de la trempe que tu t’es prise cette nuit, hmm ?

— Si je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi _toi_ tu le pourrais.

— Peut-être parce que _moi_ , je n’ai pas subi une exposition prolongée à ta machine.

Il y eut un silence. Et lentement, très lentement, Freud vit l’expression de Jung changer, pour passer à un air totalement et profondément interdit par la vérité qu’il commençait à comprendre. Déboussolé, son alter-ego (ironie toujours présente) regarda ses mains, puis lui, puis Z3 qui bipait dans son état de veille, puis lui à nouveau, ses mains, ses mains, lui-

— Je vais vomir si tu continues, remarqua Freud à voix haute.

— C’est pas possible ! Pendant combien de temps… ?! s’exclama Jung d’un ton scandalisé (et, parce qu’il était habitué à discerner le moindre changement dans la voix des gens qui se confiaient à lui : légèrement terrifié).

Freud prit un malin plaisir à rajuster ses lunettes avec un sourire diabolique.

— On dirait que tu es coincé ici.

— Jamais !

Leur prisonnier (vraiment, c’était un bon mot) s’empara à son tour d’une chaise pour se défendre dans une tentative désespérée. Comme les rôles s’étaient inversés. Freud porta à nouveau un doigt à sa tempe, l’air plus que triomphant :

— Je te déconseille de faire ça.

— Je ne resterai pas ici !

— Vraiment ?

Avant même qu’il ne puisse répondre, Freud lâcha une simple attaque. Une toute petite pensée sexuelle, trois fois rien, qui flotta tranquillement jusqu’à sa cible.

— ARRÊTE ÇA ! piailla excessivement Jung en reculant jusqu’au mur, la chaise toujours brandie vers la forme rose pâle qui allait droit sur lui.

— Mais tu n’as pas l’air de vouloir coopérer.

— JE VAIS T’ÉTRI-

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : fatalement, la pensée rose l’engloba et le paralysa quelques instants durant lesquels il écarquilla les yeux, sonné. Quand il fut libéré de l’emprise, un gémissement coupable s'envola dans les airs, et Freud croisa les bras, satisfait.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Jung lui balançait sa chaise à la figure, tremblant de tous ses membres.

— Je te DÉTESTE !

Freud se baissa précipitamment, et la chaise se brisa avec violence contre la porte, s’éparpillant en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Jung, trop transporté par la colère (et peut-être par autre chose, pensa-t-il narquoisement), ne sembla pas voir qu’il s’agissait-là d’une offensive peu judicieuse, préférant hurler et trembler et rougir à un degré impressionnant. Il venait de perdre son seul et unique bouclier physique : en effet, tous les meubles de la pièce avaient soit été fracassés lors de leur lutte, soit frappés par un éclair tonitruant.

— Sentiment retourné, acquiesça amicalement l’aîné sans paraître trop perturbé par le carnage de la cuisine.

— Tu as toujours été immonde, et pitoyable ! enchaîna Jung d’un ton venimeux.

Freud haussa un sourcil, faussement intrigué.

— T’en veux toujours ? proposa-t-il en pointant son front.

Jung préféra se taire. Choix judicieux, si l’on en jugeait par sa situation, son manque de souffle évocateur et son orgueil déjà bien abîmé. Au bout d’un temps, il finit par grommeler quelque chose que Freud n’entendit pas entièrement.

— C’était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il posément.

Pas de réponses. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, prétendant être peiné :

— Tu me forces vraiment la main, tu sais.

Jung se força à parler de la même manière qu’il aurait été forcé d’avaler un porc-épic.

— … C’est _humiliant_.

— Tu me donnes pas vraiment le choix.

— Je ne devrais pas m’étonner de te voir t’abaisser à de tels comportements, Sigmund, lâcha froidement son ex-associé. Et pourtant tu arrives quand même à être de plus en plus méprisable chaque jour qui passe.

Ce dernier croisa les bras dans une position de défense, rajustant ses lunettes avant de le faire. Freud sourit, l’insulte ne lui faisant aucun effet au vu de la situation de supériorité dans laquelle il était.

— Réduit si tôt à cracher des insultes ? C’est triste de voir à quel point tu manques d’ _expérience_.

— Psychiatre de bas étage.

— Ennemi en carton.

— Pervers narcissique.

— Incapable égocentrique.

Les deux s’observèrent en chien de faïence sans se dérober une seule fois.

Soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit. Tesla apparut dans l’encadrement, passablement contrarié :

— Est-ce que tu pourrais faire moins de bruit pour réveiller quelqu-oooh.

Il s’aperçut alors de la présence de Jung, encore à moitié tremblant dans un coin de la pièce, ainsi que les éclairs dans ses yeux. Intrigué, l’inventeur tourna la tête vers Freud, qui sortit nonchalamment un cigare de son costume avec une fierté inégalable :

— Tu peux dire à Churchill qu’on a un nouveau prisonnier.

Ou colocataire. Ce mot-là sonnait bien, aussi.


End file.
